Divergente 2 - Synopsis détaillé
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Suite du synopsis de Divergente 1


Tris et Quatre se sont réfugiés chez les Fraternels après leur fuite de Chicago et l'insurrection des Erudits contre les Altruistes. Neutres, les Fraternels refusent de prendre partie et n'offrent l'hospitalité à leurs hôtes en fuite que dans la mesure où aucune arme n'est utilisée en leur présence et qu'aucune violence n'ait lieu. Tris est terriblement perturbée par les horreurs qu'elle a vues, les exactions qu'elle a dû commettre pour sauver sa vie, et par la perte de ses parents et de son ami Will. Elle n'a pu se résoudre à avouer à quiconque qu'elle a dû tirer sur son ami pour se protéger.

Tris et Quatre contribuent comme ils peuvent à la vie communautaire, mais Tris ne supporte pas l'inaction. Elle coupe ses cheveux pour tenter d'oublier les gestes lents et tendres de sa mère disparue quand elle les lui coupait. Elle surprend aussi des messes basses entre Johanna et Marcus. Ce dernier essaie de lui parler, mais la rancœur de Tobias contre son père, qui l'a maltraité dans son enfance, est trop forte, et il refuse qu'il leur adresse la parole.

Peter, toujours aussi exécrable, ne cesse de houspiller Tris, jusqu'à la pousser à l'altercation. Mécontents, les Fraternels la soumettent à leur sérum de paix, un liquide qui rend les gens heureux et pacifiques. Quatre est furieux et comprend comment les Fraternels sont toujours heureux, neutres et souriants : leur pain est drogué du sérum de paix afin d'assurer l'homogénéité de caractère des Fraternels.

Tris ne rêve que d'une chose : tuer Jeanine, venger les Altruistes et la mort de ses parents et de Will. Johanna, la porte-parole des Fraternels, comprend la souffrance de la jeune fille et compatis. Mais elle demande au groupe de partir, car ils provoquent de l'agitation dans la communauté Fraternelle. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se préparer. Les Erudits ont fini par retrouver leur trace et les camions militaires conduits par les Audacieux qui les ont rejoints déboulent à la ferme.

Quatre, qui ne peut souffrir Peter, refuse qu'il les accompagne dans leur fuite précipitée. Aussitôt, Peter retourne à nouveau sa veste et dénonce ses comparses en hurlant pour attirer l'attention des Audacieux. Tris, Quatre et Caleb s'enfuient, pendant que Marcus, grand ami de Johanna, reste à la ferme pour s'interposer et protéger leur fuite.

Les trois fuyards parviennent à rejoindre la voie ferrée et à monter in extremis dans le train qui passe pour rejoindre le centre de Chicago. Mais dans le train, ils sont confrontés à une horde de Sans-factions. Jeunes et violents, les Sans-faction les agressent, plein de la rancœur liée à leur isolement et à leur abandon dans la société. Mais Tobias sidère Tris en leur annonçant son vrai nom, Tobias Eaton, ce qui interrompt immédiatement les combats. Ils sont guidés vers le quartier général des Sans-faction. Tris n'arrive pas à faire parler Tobias sur cet étrange revirement de situation. Caleb découvre sidéré une faction abandonnée, mais organisée, des survivants débrouillards. A la surprise de Tris et Caleb, la chef des Sans-faction est Evelyne Johnson-Eaton, la mère de Quatre, que tous pensaient morte depuis 14 ans. Quatre, lui, avait eu connaissance de son existence un an plus tôt, quand elle avait tenté de reprendre contact avec lui pour l'inciter à la rejoindre. Mais il ne s'est résolu à la rejoindre que pour éviter à Tris, Caleb et lui d'être tués par les Sans-faction dans le train. La rencontre est très tendue, Tobias ne parvenant pas à pardonner à sa mère de l'avoir abandonné quand il n'avait que 6 ans, pour fuir les violences conjugales de son mari Marcus.

Ils apprennent qu'une partie de Audacieux n'a pas voulu se rallier à Jeanine et s'est refugiée chez les Sincères, à leur siège, au Marché des Médisants. Dès le lendemain, c'est là que Tris et Quatre se rendent, Caleb préférant retourner dans le quartier dévasté des Altruistes, dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Chez les Sincères, Tris retrouve avec un immense bonheur sa grande amie Christina, à qui elle n'arrive toutefois pas à annoncer la mort de Will qui était devenu son petit ami. Quatre lui, retrouve avec joie Uriah l'un des novices avec qui il était ami. Mais dans l'enceinte des Sincères, Quatre et Tris sont arrêtés : Jeanine avait lancé une alerte, les accusant d'avoir organisé l'attaque contre les Altruistes. Jack Kang, le chef des Sincères, et responsable de la Justice, leur accorde toutefois un procès équitable : une interrogation sous sérum de vérité.

Sous sérum, Quatre confirme qu'ils ont en effet participé à l'attaque contraints par le sérum de soumission, mais qu'ils n'en sont pas à l'origine. Il avoue avoir découvert les manigances des dirigeants Audacieux, dont Max et Eric, pour prendre le pouvoir aux côtés de Jeanine. Mais, tombé fou amoureux de Tris, il ne pouvait partir et quitter les Audacieux, pas sans elle. A son tour d'être interrogée, Tris doit avouer son crime : elle a dû abattre Will. Christina, dans l'assemblée, est atterrée, tout comme Quatre, qui ne le savait pas. Il comprend mieux la torture morale que Tris s'inflige en permanence. Christina, elle, en veut à Tris, tant d'avoir tué son petit ami que de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont acquittés tous les deux et Jack Kang réalise la duplicité de Jeanine.

Tris s'isole sur le toit pour réfléchir, rejointe par Uriah. Ils contemplent avec interrogation l'immense mur qui ceint la cité et la structure métallique, illuminée la nuit, qui la surplombe. Mais ils assistent médusés à une attaque des Audacieux par les toits. Ils s'enfuient dans le bâtiment mais tous les occupants, eux comme les Sincères, sont ciblés par des tirs. Tris est touchée. Mais elle s'aperçoit que le but de l'attaque n'était pas de tuer tout le monde, mais d'injecter à tous une sonde que chacun découvre à un endroit ou l'autre de son corps. Tris n'est pas évanouie : sa Divergence lui permet de résister à la sujétion, là où tous les Sincères sont endormis.

Elle tente de rejoindre l'armurerie, et y retrouve Uriah, lui aussi Divergent et résistant au sérum. Mais ils sont surpris par Eric, l'instructeur cruel, particulièrement heureux de pouvoir prendre une revanche contre Tris. La présence des Audacieux dans le bâtiment a un but bien précis : détecter et éliminer les Divergents, mais aussi trouver LE divergent, 100 % Divergent, celui que recherche Jeanine, le seul capable de décoder l'ouverture d'une mystérieuse boîte contenant le message transgénérationnel des Fondateurs. Jeanine est persuadée que ce message va confirmer sa croisade : il faut traquer et éliminer les Divergents, qu'elle estime être une menace pour la société et la paix.

Alors qu'Eric s'apprête à assassiner une petite fille divergente, Tris intervient pour l'en empêcher. Furieux, Eric ne rêve que de l'exécuter, mais son scanner lui apprend que Tris est l'élue, la divergente que Jeanine recherche, celle qui pourra certainement permettre l'ouverture du message. Il veut l'emmener au siège des Erudits. Mais Quatre avait échappé à l'attaque et intervient avec un groupe d'Audacieux qui lui sont fidèles, il libère Tris et ligote Eric. Appliquant la règle des Audacieux selon laquelle tout responsable volontaire de la mort d'êtres humains doit être exécuté, il lui tire une balle dans la tête.

Quatre réalise que les Audacieux qui lui sont fidèles ne sont pas assez nombreux pour contrer Jeanine. Les Sincères sont leurs alliés maintenant, mais ils ne sont pas des combattants. Malgré lui, il décide d'accepter la proposition de sa mère, et de rallier les Sans-faction. Les Erudits ne le sauront pas et ils bénéficieront de l'effet de surprise.

Evelyn est ravie de retrouver son fils, même s'il garde à son égard une distance faite de rancune et de souffrance. Par contre, elle ne supporte pas Tris, qu'elle pense être un obstacle entre elle et son fils. Le lendemain, trois des Audacieux qui avaient été touchés par les sondes des attaquants au siège des Sincères sont pris sous domination et délivrent un message : perchés sur une mezzanine, ils avertissent que trois personnes mourront chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que Tris se rende aux Erudits. Puis ils se dirigent vers le bord de la mezzanine pour se jeter en bas. Tris et Tori n'ont que le temps de se jeter dans les escaliers pour tenter de les empêcher de sauter. Tori récupère Hector, un jeune garçon, avant qu'il ne saute, Tris sauve Christina qui venait de basculer dans le vide. Mais Marlène, la troisième, ne peut être sauvée et elle s'écrase dix mètres plus bas aux pieds de Quatre arrivé trop tard.

Le décès de Marlène permet à Tori d'extraire la sonde de sujetion, elle découvre que cette sonde intelligente s'enroule autour d'une veine principale et tue son hôte si on tente de la retirer. Les porteurs sont donc très vulnérables et Tris se sent énormément coupable. Certains Sans-faction aimeraient qu'elle se livre, pour faire cesser les suicides. Mais Quatre, Christina qui ne lui en veut plus depuis qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie, et tous les Audacieux, prennent sa défense, s'interposent et refusent cette solution.

Tris part se réfugier dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Quatre l'y rejoint, devinant qu'elle est prête à se rendre à Jeanine pour faire cesser les décès. Tendrement, il essaie de la raisonner, de la convaincre que Tori trouvera une solution pour extraire sans risque les sondes. Il lui avoue son amour, et qu'il ne la laissera pas se sacrifier. Emue, Tris surmonte pour la première fois sa septième et dernière peur : celle d'avoir des relations intimes avec lui. Ils passent la nuit ensemble. Mais au petit matin, quand Quatre s'éveille, Tris n'est plus là. Elle est partie se rendre, sous le regard d'Evelyn, qui l'a vue partir, mais n'a pas averti son fils. Quatre est furieux et terrorisé à l'idée de ce que Jeanine peut faire subir à Tris. Il part sur le champ pour le siège des Erudits, malgré les protestations de sa mère.

Chez les Erudits, Tris est conduite par Peter à Jeanine, dans un laboratoire où elle doit subir des simulations, qu'elle doit combattre pour prouver sa compatibilité avec toutes les factions. C'est la seule façon d'ouvrir la boîte. Les épreuves commencent. Tris est branchée à un système de simulation qui génère des situations qui lui paraissent réelles. Dans une maison en flammes flottant dans le vide, Tris doit sauver sa mère. Elle y mettra toute son énergie, sautant dans le vide pour s'accrocher à des câbles qui lui permettront d'atteindre Natalie. L'épreuve des Audacieux est réussie. Elle se confie à sa mère en lui avouant qu'elle a peur, tout le temps, qu'elle n'est pas aussi courageuse qu'elle le paraît, qu'elle voudrait être protégée. Ces aveux qu'elle ne s'était même jamais faits à elle-même lui permettent de réussir le test des Sincères. Mais soudain, la simulation s'arrête et une explosion pulvérise la porte du laboratoire. Quatre fait irruption dans la pièce blanche pour la libérer des fils qui la maintiennent branchée, son équipe protège leur fuite. A l'extérieur du laboratoire, Peter, qui a prêté allégeance à Jeanine, est désarmé par l'équipe de Quatre. Tris pense à l'abattre pour le punir de sa nouvelle trahison, mais sa fibre Altruiste l'en empêche et elle lui laisse finalement la vie sauve. Tris et Quatre s'enfuient dans les couloirs en laissant l'équipe protéger leur fuite. Mais Quatre prononce des mots que seule Tris avait pu entendre, alors qu'elle était sur le toit du siège des Sincères, avec Uriah. La jeune femme comprend qu'elle est toujours dans la simulation pour ouvrir la boîte et qu'on lui a juste projeté une simulation qui lui paraît réelle, pour la tromper. Se faisant, elle a réussi le test des Altruistes en épargnant Peter, et celui des Erudits en détectant qu'elle était toujours dans la simulation et non en train de s'enfuir avec son petit ami. Epuisée par les épreuves, son cœur manque de lâcher. Jeanine, hypnotisée par l'objectif de l'ouverture de la boîte, consent enfin à la laisser souffler une nuit. Le lendemain matin, Tris découvre avec horreur que son frère Caleb est revenu dans sa faction d'adoption pour aider Jeanine dans son dessein, et collabore donc à sa torture. Elle est de nouveau conduite en laboratoire pour finir la simulation. Mais elle découvre dans son quartier de détention que Quatre, venu à son secours, a lui aussi été fait prisonnier. Elle se débat pour se libérer des gardes, dont Peter, mais il la maîtrise avec un injection. Tris est replacée sous simulation. Sa dernière épreuve est d'affronter son double, cet aspect d'elle-même qu'elle doit combattre : celle qui ne cesse de se flageller pour avoir laissé ses parents mourir et avoir tué Will.

Mais la simulation est trop violente, le cœur de Tris lâche. Peter amène la dépouille de Tris à Quatre, à qui il permet de sortir de sa geôle pour la saluer une dernière fois. Quatre est effondré, il tente de se jeter sur Peter pour venger la mort de sa petite amie. Mais soudain, Tris se réveille dans une grande inspiration. Peter avait en réalité injecté à Tris un produit pour la plonger dans le coma et l'extraire du laboratoire, il s'est retourné contre Jeanine quand il a vu dans la simulation de Tris que, malgré ses multiples trahison, elle l'avait quand même épargné.

Quatre comprend que Peter s'est rangé à son côté, assomme ses geôliers et soutient Tris. Avant de s'enfuir, Tris insiste pour finir la simulation, elle a l'intuition que c'est son rôle et que le message doit être délivré. Quatre la protège pendant la fin de la simulation, alors que les alliés Sans-faction font irruption au siège des Erudits pour renverser Jeanine et sa tyrannie. Tris réussit la dernière simulation, en acceptant de se pardonner à elle-même pour la mort de Will et de ses parents. La boîte s'illumine et l'une des fondatrices apparaît en hologramme, délivrant le message crucial qu'elle contenait : les Divergents sont le but ultime de l'expérience. Ils sont la preuve que les hommes se sont réparés après la Grande Paix. En fait, les gens de la cité de Chicago ne sont pas seuls, d'autres les attendent, dehors, à l'extérieur de la clôture.

Aussitôt, Quatre, dont la spécialité est l'informatique, diffuse le message de paix à travers tous les écrans de la ville. Les citoyens, hébétés, découvrent que Tris et Quatre les ont sauvés et ont brisé leur enfermement. Ils sont prêts, prêts pour l'extérieur, pour une nouvelle vie, avec les autres.


End file.
